(Portions of the technical material contained in this section may not be prior art.)
State of the art radio frequency (RF) electrical circuits use large quantities of passive devices. Many of these circuits are used in hand held wireless products. Accordingly, miniaturization of passive devices and passive device circuits is an important goal in RF device technology.
Integration and miniaturization of passive devices on the scale of active silicon devices has not occurred for at least two reasons. One, typical passive devices to date employ different material technologies. But, more fundamentally, the size of many passive devices is a function of the frequency of the device, and thus is inherently relatively large. However, still, there is unrelenting pressure to produce more compact and area efficient IPDs.
Significant advances have been achieved. In may cases these involve surface mount technology (SMT). Small substrates containing large numbers of passive components are routinely produced using surface mount technology.
More recent advances in producing integrated passive device networks involve thin film technology where resistors capacitors and inductors are built as integrated thin film devices on a suitable substrate. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,290. This advance shows promise as the next generation of integration in passive device technology. However, just as the substrate material and character (pure single crystal silicon) have been key to the success in active device technology, it is becoming evident that the same is true as IPD integration develops. Because passive thin film devices are formed directly on the substrate, electrical interactions between the substrate and the passive devices are of major concern. And although suitable thin film technologies for producing the passive components are available, the ideal substrate for this technology has yet to be found.